nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Sasha
Her Royal Highness Princess Sasha 'is a main character in ''Fantasyland ''and ''Ghost Genocide, the third and fourth seasons, and a guest character in ''New Frontier, ''the fifth season. She is one of the five royal children of the court of Fantasyland until its collapse. Her role changed from complex to comical after season 3. She made her last speaking appearance in "The Procession," though she made a cameo in "The Word." In terms of the series narrative, Sasha was born as one of the five children to Queen Rose. When the horrible prophecy was told, Sasha was put into the care of Keepers who renamed her '''Cara. When threatened by Castor and Pollux, the Keepers took Sasha to Thicket Woods and hid her from the public. She ran away with Noah, unknown that he was her half-brother. She married him and joined the movement against the royal family. When she realized her heritage, she switched sides but tried to contact Noah. His realization of his own heritage prompted him to commit murder and then suicide. Sasha played an instrumental role in the finale of the third season. Sasha returned in Ghost Genocide as a character of comic relief. She was naïve and unaware of common Doctor Who trivia. Her role was significantly less prominent than it was in her original season, but she was still considered part of the main cast. She married Brandon following the conclusion of the season and had four kids with him, in addition to the adoption of Lewis and Clark Hudson. Sasha made her last speaking appearance in "The Procession," the season premiere of New Frontier. She died at the age of 105. Appearances ''Fantasyland'' Sasha's first real appearance was in "Ours," as her infant self in "The Wilting Prophecy" does not count. Her pseudonym was Cara, chosen by her Keepers. She fled her Keepers with Noah and joined DAWN. The two began dating. In "Tell Me Your Name," Cara and Noah interrogated Madelyn as she tried to break into the Monorail. They used her to gain access to Petal Castle. In "Quattor," it was revealed that the fourth child was named Sasha (At this time, it should be noted, audiences did not know that Cara was Sasha; it became known a few episodes later in "The Magical Magic Shop"). She was married to Noah by "The Shadow of Doubt." In "They're Here," her Keepers returned for her and almost succeeded in kidnapping her. The Keepers were stopped by Niall and Grant in "Paths Converge" and Sasha was taken into safekeeping at the Magic Shop. She met her siblings and accepted her heritage by "Two Becomes Three," though she desperately missed Noah. She and her siblings were granted asylum by Emperor Edward V of the Gingerbread Empire and fled to the Gingerbread Empire to safety ("She Was.") There, Sasha learned from the Lumiukkess that Noah is her brother, thus making her an incest bride. For the next few months, Sasha worried about Noah and attempted to contact him to explain everything, but to no avail. She eventually returned to Fantasyland in "Verity" to find her brother/husband. She witnessed Emilio's death at Noah's hand in "Thud." She convinced Noah to return to Icicle Creek with her and meet his family in "Storm of Horror." In "Gemini," Castor and Pollux kidnapped the entire royal family. Sasha managed to escape and rush back to Icicle Creek to find Noah. However, she arrived seconds too late; Noah committed suicide as soon as Sasha entered her bedroom. She witnessed his death as well. In "Chaos," Sasha arranged for the removal and burial of Noah's body. On her way back to save her family, she encountered her Keepers. In a surprise twist, the Keepers were revealed to be on the side of the monarchs, having spent the past few years trying to save Sasha and keep her from escaping Thicket Woods to join DAWN. Sasha forgave them and they returned to Fantasyland to stop Castor and Pollux. They succeeded and returned to the Gingerbread Empire to start a new life. As stated in the Epilogue, Sasha and her Keepers moved to 9GL to get closer. They remained there until the start of the fourth season. ''Ghost Genocide'' Sasha returned with the rest of her family in the sixth episode, "Xerxes." She was included in the title sequence as a guest star. However, every episode after that credited her as main cast. ''New Frontier'' In the season premiere, Sasha was featured as a guest star alongside Gallifreyan, both of whom are dying of old age. At 105 years old, Sasha summons her children, including Lewis and Clark Hudson, and bids them all farewell. It was revealed she named one of her sons after Noah. Sasha appeared again in "The Fall of the Cult of Gallifrey" in a scene in which she, Niall, and Gallifreyan are present at Greenfield Hospital when Nutty dies. She made one more cameo in "The Tunnels" when she comforts Gallifreyan. 2016 Specials Sasha returned in "The Rabbit Whisperer" as the main character and episode protagonist. She and husband Brandon had reached the end of their term limit as Secretaries of Main Street and were greeting their successors, Myth Odyssey and Isaac Imolat. Sasha was pregnant with her fourth child. Receipt of an anonymous tip suggested that Isaac was going to stir trouble in VMK and that he was having an affair with a woman named Erin Macaroni. Erin denied this before getting kidnapped with Sasha by Isaac himself. Sasha and Erin arranged a trap for Isaac to get Myth to turn on him, which worked. Isaac was arrested. Sasha then went to Erut Nevda to find the "only person" who could have sent the anonymous note. The note's author claimed to know what Sasha hid in Erut Nevda. What she hid turned out to be a who. The same person who sent the letter: Noah. After catching up with him and promising to name her soon-to-be-born child after him, she went back to VMK for the inauguration. Sasha made a second appearance, again in a starring role, in "Past the Point of No Return," which detailed how Noah survived his suicide. During the events of "Gemini," after her escape from Castor and Pollux, she ran back to the palace in Icicle Creek and sought out Noah. She ran into her bedroom and the exact moment he kicked away his chair in an attemtp to hang himself. Sasha cut him out of his noose and resolved to help him get over his overbearing guilt. She and Noah faked his death and chose him a new identity. He lived near Sasha in 9GL for a few years, up until the Ghost Genocide. As Katarina's wave of horror moved closer to Icicle Creek, Sasha arranged transport for Noah to go to Erut Nevda. She never told anyone else of his survival. Character Namesake Sasha's name is taken directly from the character on which she is based, IAM_SASHA_FIERCE. Her pseudonym, Cara, was chosen by her VMK counterpart, though unknowingly. Trivia *Sasha was originally supposed to be the one kidnapped along with Grant in "We Are." However, Niall took her spot as she was more prominent. *Despite the controversial incestuous relationship shared between Sasha and Noah, their marriage and subsequent attempts to find normalcy are heavily regarded by producers as one of the best story arcs in Storytime history. Category:Characters Category:Fantasyland Characters Category:Ghost Genocide Characters Category:New Frontier Characters Category:Cult of Gallifrey Category:2016 Specials Characters